vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai
|-|Yamamoto= |-|Younger Yamamoto= Summary Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (山本元柳斎 重國, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni) was the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13. His lieutenant was Chōjirō Sasakibe. He was undoubtedly the most powerful Shinigami alive. Even Aizen himself admitted that if he fought Yamamoto and Ryujin Jakka head-on, he would be defeated by the Captain-Commander. Ryujin Jakka, along with being a Fire-type Zanpakuto, is also the Zanpakuto with the highest attack power of any Zanpakuto. This status, along with the highest seen feat displayed by the weapon, makes it equivalent to a fusion bomb, if not even stronger. Along with the abilities of his Zanpakuto, Yamamoto also possesses astounding physical strength as well as speed. His physical strength is enough to effortlessly punch through the Hierro of a Released Arrancar that was specifically designed to kill him and be on par with the Espada, make a hole in the torso of said Arrancar, and send him flying through several city blocks worth of buildings. When Yamamoto upped the ante, his double punch literally smashed the Arrancar into pieces. In regards to his speed, he is definitely top tier, and able to arrive at a location before two senior Captains with ease, potentially making him the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society. Overall, Yamamoto was likely the strongest character in Bleach before the time skip, barring the transcendent versions of Ichigo and Aizen. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with Shikai, Unknown with Bankai | 7-B with Shikai, 6-B with Bankai, High 6-B with Environmental Destructive Capacity Name: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 2100 years Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 1st Division, Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Pseudo-Flight, Barrier Creation, Necromancy (Can call upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames), Kido Mastery, Can take his reiyoku and exert it as reiatsu, Can sense beings with reiatsu Attack Potency: City level+ with Shikai (Able to focus the immense heat of his Zanpakuto), Unknown with Bankai | City level+ with Shikai, Country level with Bankai via power-scaling from Zaraki Kenpachi (Yhwach is the only Quincy strong enough to handle Yamamoto's Bankai, also should not be weaker than Hitsugaya) with [https://web.archive.org/web/20150418123113/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=20953 Small Continent level] Environmental Destructive Capacity when using his Bankai (Prolonged use of his Bankai could destroy the furthest known parts of Soul Society) Speed: At least High Hypersonic via power-scaling (At least as fast as Shunsui Kyoraku if not faster) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ with Shikai, Unknown with Bankai | Class PJ with Shikai, Class ZJ with Bankai via power-scaling from Zaraki Kenpachi Durability: City level+, Unknown when using Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui | Likely Small Country level+, Country level when using Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui via power-scaling from Zaraki Kenpachi Stamina: Very High, can continue fighting while sustaining injuries. Range: Several dozen meters, several kilometers with preparation time and Bankai (the heat from Zanka no Tachi's release affected all of Soul Society). Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ryujin Jakka Intelligence: Yamamoto has over two millennia of experience as a teacher, warrior, and commander of the entire Gotei 13. Capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He as able to predict Aizen attacking before the expected time, and thought to use a fake Karakura town to allow his forces to fight at full strength. In combat he is a master of every Shinigami combat style, preferring the use of his Zanjutsu along with his Zanpaktou as well as Hakuda when disarmed. Weaknesses: He has lost his left arm, his physical strength has diminished with age (although he is still formidable in Hand-to-Hand combat and swordsmanship). He is rather arrogant and prefers to avoid stepping onto the battlefield unless he has to (which led to many of the Lieutenant-class Shinigami to sustain heavy injuries in combat when he could have wiped out most of Aizen's army with ease). He is also stubborn about his opinions and will not heed advice that goes against them unless he sees it with his own eyes (such as Mayuri's warning about the Wandenreich). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Swordsman: As the founder of the Shinō Academy and a warrior with over two millennia of combat experience, Yamamoto is the most powerful combatant in Soul Society. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He can fight two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously with a single hand. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. * Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): A precision cut of extreme force and speed which can slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent is killed with one swift slash so precise, they are not even aware of until after it has taken place. * Onibi (鬼火, Oni Fire): Yamamoto takes his Zanpakutō in its sealed cane form and thrusts it at his opponent, creating a large hole in their body. This technique was effective against a multiple story-high opponent like Ayon. File:Hitotsume_Nadegiri.gif|Hitotsume: Nadegiri File:Onibi.gif|Onibi Hakuda Master: While it is unknown how much his ability has declined from old age, Yamamoto remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. In addition to his skill in swordsmanship, he is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He effortlessly caught a strike from the deceptively fast Ayon. Yamamoto can deliver powerful blows which can smash through Espada-level Hierro, and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent * Ikkotsu (一骨, Single Bone): A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto destroyed much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sent him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. * Sōkotsu (双骨, Double Bone): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. File:Ikkotsu.gif|Ikkotsu File:Sokotsu.gif|Sōkotsu Shunpo Master: Yamamoto is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, outracing Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake during a chase across the Seireitei. He overtook both captains, and arrived at their destination first without even being noticed by them. Master Strategist and Tactician: With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, proven by his preparations for the battle in the Fake Karakura Town. As noted by Aizen, Yamamoto is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill him while Aizen was focused on the Visored and the rest of the Gotei 13. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable: as captain-commander, he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle, be it to relatively small or large threats, and has done so for a number of centuries. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the oldest and therefore the most experienced Shinigami, Yamamoto possesses an extremely massive and powerful Reiryoku. Its sheer strength is powerful enough to effortlessly break free from four overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. Even Aizen openly acknowledges Yamamoto's power (via his Zanpakutō) as being so superior that if he were to fight directly against it, it would overpower even him. Yamamoto has served as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for over 1,000 years because there has not been a Shinigami stronger than him born in all this time. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: Yamamoto can exert his Reiatsu to induce fear in captain-level combatants, and can physically paralyze and possibly even choke combatants of lieutenant-level and lower simply by gazing in their direction. Yamamoto's spiritual pressure has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, for it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura, which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. It is the formidable pressure of his Reiatsu which makes the Reiatsu itself look like flames. When Yamamoto is enraged, his Reiatsu is powerful enough to be felt all around Seireitei with tremendous force. Immense Strength: In addition to his surprisingly muscular physique for his age, Yamamoto possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of the monster Ayon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. With a single hand, he stopped one of Ayon's strikes and overpowered it, despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. With one punch, he put a large hole through the chest of Wonderweiss Margela while he was in Resurrección and sent him flying back several city blocks. He tore off Wonderweiss' arms, with his bare hands, with little to no effort. With a single double-fisted strike, he shattered Wonderweiss' entire body into pieces. Immense Durability: In addition to his resilience, Yamamoto possesses remarkable durability. He fought against two of Soul Society's strongest captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, and emerged without any sign of injury. He took an onslaught of punches from Wonderweiss' multiple arms twice, and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than simple scratches. He sustained an explosion of flames which had the power to incinerate all of Karakura Town and a great area around it. In his younger years, he challenged Chōjirō to defeat him with his newly achieved Bankai, and in the end only suffered a light scar on his forehead. 2000 years later, he would take on a barrage of powerful lightning strikes from Chōjirō's fully mastered Bankai and only be singed by its power, though he stated it had become weaker. He can easily deflect a giant Heilig Pfeil from a Sternritter with one hand without any noticeable damage done to his being. Immense Endurance: Despite his old age, Yamamoto can fight for extended periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. He can take direct attacks from others unfazed. He can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Aizen, a powerful opponent. Even after being bifurcated by Yhwach, Yamamoto survived and managed to grab onto his cloak. Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, Flowing Blade-like Flame): Yamamoto's Zanpakutō is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, and has greater offensive power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great, even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it, even in its sealed form. After Yamamoto was killed, Ryūjin Jakka, now scorched and shattered, was returned to the 1st Division barracks. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase). The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure, affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of the Seireitei. Shikai Special Ability: When released, the blade of Ryūjin Jakka is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything which Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky and consume the clouds. Only powerful fighters such as Shunsui and Ukitake can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka is powerful enough to fight against the Shikai of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest captains in Soul Society while together. Unlike other known Zanpakutō, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, proven when Yamamoto imprisons Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen. * Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, Fortress Blaze): This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, imprisoning three captain-level Shinigami (namely Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen) for a significant amount of time. * Taimatsu (松明, Torch): This technique allows Yamamoto to create a great inferno with a simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains, but ashes. The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled, with great precision, by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. * Ennetsu Jigoku (炎熱地獄, Flames of Hell): Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Yamamoto himself. These flames can incinerate an area much greater than Karakura Town's. File:Jōkaku_Enjō.gif|Jōkaku Enjō File:Taimatsu.gif|Taimatsu File:Ennetsu_Jigoku.gif|Ennetsu Jigoku Bankai: Zanka no Tachi (残火の太刀, Longsword of the Remnant Flame): In its Bankai, the blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire. Bankai Special Ability: Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin Jakka are absorbed into the blade. Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of Yamamoto's flames into the blade: the flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence. Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area (at least the size of the Seireitei), causing the air and the water to dry up. Even Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, cannot be used, for its ice melts due to the intense heat of Zanka no Tachi. No flames are visible as it cuts. Yamamoto claims releasing his Bankai clads both his blade and his body in the flames of the Sun, and that prolonged use of his Bankai can destroy his opponent, Soul Society, and even himself. * Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge): Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of the Wandenreich's Blut Vene cannot stand up against this technique. * Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui (残火の太刀 "西": 残日獄衣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb): Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Yamamoto wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his Bankai. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames. * Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (残火の太刀 "南": 火火十万億死大葬陣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead): Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, Yamamoto calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf. They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger. Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific corpse which he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain. * Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin (残火の太刀 "北": 天地灰尽, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes): A slash of concentrated fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence. 507Zanka no Tachi, East - Kyukojitsujin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin Zanjutsu Gokui.png|Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui ZankanoTachiMinami.png|Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin Tenchi Kaijin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin Kidō Kidō Master: Yamamoto's knowledge of Kidō is so great, he can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of attacks. He cast a level 96 Hadō without incantation, and still used it to great effect. * Inemuri (威眠, Forced Slumber): As the practitioner holds their hand in front of their victim's face, the victim's pupils dilate several times before they fall unconscious. * Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō (一刀火葬, Single Blade Cremation): A forbidden offensive technique which the user can only be activate the spell by using their own body as the catalyst. The spell causes a brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar of red fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. By using this spell, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto lost his left arm. File:Inemuri.gif|Inemuri File:Ittokaso.gif|Ittō Kasō Key: Pre-Timeskip | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ichibei (Bleach) Ichibei's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Leaders Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cane Users Category:Energy Users Category:Criminals Category:Teachers Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6